1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a device and method for increasing the accuracy of oil and water measurement in fluid flowing through a pipeline. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for generating a consistent fluid velocity and homogeneity in a pipeline prior to the measurement of oil and water in the fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
The accurate measurement of the water to oil ratio in the oil produced from a well is an important aspect of optimizing oil production from that well. Yet the measurement of water content in produced oil relies on accurate water to oil measurements being made on a homogenous fluid.
To date, achieving the high flow velocities necessary to achieve homogeneity of a highly viscous oil/water mixture flowing through a pipeline has been very difficult, or even impossible, to achieve.
There is a critical need for a simple, reliable, and quick method of maintaining high flow velocity and fluid homogeneity in produced oil flowing through a pipeline.